User blog:Jekkers/dsf
Physical Information ---- Full Name: (First Middle Last) Nickname(s): (None if not applicable) Race: (Human/S/Etc.) Gender: (Male/female/hermaphrodite/etc.) Age: (XX Years) Height: (X' X" - XX Meters) <-- Please add both feet/inches and meters. Use Google to convert it. Side note: Imperial height is displayed as (Feet' Remaining inches"). Converting 1 meter in google to feet and inches will produce a decimal which is not proper imperial formatting. Weight: (XX Lbs - XX Kgs) <-- Please add both pounds and kilograms. Use Google to convert it. Appearance ---- Anubis 1.jpg|Upload an image/s for your character and replace the example .jpg with yours. Anubis 1.jpg|If you don't have an image or simply don't want to add one, feel free to delete everything within the "" brackets. Anubis 1.jpg|Add descriptions as you see fit by replacing this and the above text through the "Source" tab. Physical Description: Write a detailed description of your character's appearance. Recommended areas to cover include their face, body proportions, articles of clothing, trinkets/weapons, colors (Eye, hair, skin, etc.) and, wearable non-clothing articles (Bandages, tattoos, scars, injuries, etc.). It's also recommended that you describe items your character has on their person that are not immediately visible (Ex. a backpack full of special herbs or a quiver of Demon Realm Silver arrows). If your character has multiple outfits with different appearances (Ex. A dark set of leather for creeping around or a woolen oversuit for winter conditions), be sure to describe them too. Descriptions should be a minimum of 1 paragraph with a suggested maximum of 5-6. Personality ---- Personality: Write a detailed description of your character's personality. Recommended areas to cover include their inner thoughts, how they view monsters and The Order, how they view the world in general, how they treat humans, how they treat monsters, what kind of disposition they have (Cold hearted, kind and caring, unstable, etc.), and if applicable, their love interest. It's also recommended that you describe any past changes and influences that your character's emotions have gone through (How their thoughts and feelings changed from childhood, what events influenced them in their life, etc.). Descriptions should be a minimum of 1 paragraph with a suggested maximum of 5-6. History ---- Write a detailed description of your character's history. Recommended areas to cover include their birth and situations surrounding (Were hey born in a human kingdom or the middle of a dense forest?), their family, their life growing up (Try not to put in too many mundane details as it will quickly get dull. Try to only include specific events that had an influence on them.), any training or hardships they experienced, and how they've ended up where they are now. Descriptions should be a minimum of 1 paragraph with a suggested maximum of 5-6. The italic text below is filler to show proper image formatting. Please replace it with your actual history. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque feugiat suscipit est, in tincidunt sapien bibendum vitae. Vestibulum vitae ultricies odio. Phasellus ante orci, tincidunt nec rhoncus a, semper in libero. Aliquam erat volutpat. Nulla pellentesque in enim vitae tincidunt. Donec semper libero sit amet mi mattis, nec sodales diam tincidunt. Morbi posuere neque dui. In sit amet orci ac neque fringilla pellentesque. Nam ut vulputate est, vel porttitor urna. Aliquam molestie eros ut mauris tempus sagittis. Nunc blandit tellus a interdum pulvinar. Aliquam facilisis gravida blandit. Donec congue consequat lectus ac blandit. Aenean scelerisque, felis a rutrum convallis, mi dui placerat orci, mollis pellentesque lectus mi varius enim. Maecenas vel dictum augue. Nam ullamcorper mauris velit, id interdum neque auctor a. Aenean tempor tempor sem, vel lacinia nunc aliquam eu. Curabitur a diam non felis posuere interdum. Cras nec dui sit amet tortor volutpat ullamcorper euismod ac sem. Aenean mattis ex in velit commodo mollis. Nulla quis dolor vitae mauris aliquam condimentum non nec massa. Ut rhoncus vitae libero et aliquet. Nullam enim diam, malesuada fringilla leo nec, gravida porta magna. Pellentesque bibendum mi sit amet diam varius hendrerit vel et augue. Pellentesque mauris ante, dictum a vestibulum ac, euismod sed orci. Vivamus turpis libero, vulputate id ligula in, semper ultrices ipsum. Duis luctus quam feugiat velit sodales vulputate. Aliquam accumsan velit vel elit fringilla laoreet. Mauris id nisl ultricies, feugiat tellus sit amet, hendrerit ligula. Integer porta at justo et vehicula. Quisque posuere neque dapibus, maximus dui quis, pharetra metus. Fusce pretium molestie risus, sit amet mattis odio condimentum at. Etiam id magna ac sapien congue lacinia in nec purus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Sed eget risus venenatis, suscipit massa et, cursus neque. Pellentesque porttitor nisl at auctor ornare. Fusce tortor velit, tempus sollicitudin est et, rutrum faucibus diam. Phasellus elementum tincidunt mi sit amet malesuada. Sed commodo tempus tempor. Combat Abilities ---- Anubis 1.jpg|Add an image of your weapon. Be sure to replace this text with a name and short description of each. Anubis 1.jpg|Steel Broadsword - A plain and frankly boring broadsword made of steel. A carved, basket hand guard protects the user from unsightly injuries. Anubis 1.jpg|Bow and Arrow - A skillfully crafted oak longbow accompanied by a quiver of Demon Realm Silver arrows. They don't fly perfectly straight but they get the job done. Weapons: A list of the weapon/s that your character wields along with a short description of each. Unique Attacks: A list of the named attacks that a character is capable of using. Besure to include a short description so that other roleplayers can get a better idea of your abilities. Examples below. :Spiral Spirit Ball: Gathers Demon and Spirit Energy at the caster's fingertips and releases this concentrated power at a target causing a powerful explosion. :Spiral Spirit Ball V2: The exact same thing but way bigger. :Spiral Spirit Ball V3: Is this the only attack you have? It's not even cool looking, it's just huge. :Death Touch: Every character in every RP story perma-dies instantly. (Admins only.) Elemental Attacks: : Earth: Slate Shield, Tremor (Magnitudes: 4, 6 and, 7), Cave-In : Fire: Barricade of Flames, Lava Burst (Feet: !5, 30 and, 90), Incineration : Wind: Sundering Gale, Tornado (EF: 1, 3 and, 5), Wind Shear : Water: Acid Rain, Tsunami, Healing Flow Category:Blog posts